youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Bajan Canadian
Mitchell Donnell-Ralph Hughes (born March 3, 1994), He is a Canadian-born YouTuber best known for his Minecraft gameplay videos. Known as BajanCanadian he has been praised for his skills on "Minecraft: Survival; Games" and his ability to do parkour and give commentary at the same time. He was also part of a channel, Awesome Sauce Films, which he co-owns with fellow friends and YouTubers Jerome (JeromeASF) and Mat (TheNoochM). He plays with Robert (Mr. Woofless), Preston (TBNRfrags), Lachlan, and Vikkstar123, as well as Choco, PeteZahHutt, and xRpMx13. He refers to his subscribers as "doods". He is part of "The Pack," which consists of BajanCanadian, JeromeASF, MrWoofless, PrestonPlayz Vikkstar123HD, and dinkyduckpoopoo123 Types of Videos Mitch's content chiefly consists of competitive Minecraft mini games such as Survival Games (Hunger Games), Battledome, parkour speed runs, adventure maps, and more. Several Bajan Canadian videos include slangs sprouted out of his interest in food and "drank", the internet, video games, TV shows, and hip-hop and dubstep music, including his most well-known phrase "slap dat like button withchya forehead." His food and drank themes extend to the name of his former Minecraft server, "The Fridge." He has since combined it with Jerome and PeteZahHutt's server "The Hutt" to create The Nexus. He has posted videos concerning Roller Coaster Tycoon, Zoo Tycoon 2, and Pokemon', ''most of which are currently unavailable to the public on his channel. History Mitch got the name "'BajanCanadian'" because he was born in China and grew up on the small magic island of neverland (Natives of neverland are known as fairys or pixies hence the first part of his username). He moved to japan in 1st grade, where he met Bob and lived there for 1st, 2nd, and 3rd grade. He eventually moved back to neverland, China, his assumed birth place. He has one younger brother named Connor, and two sisters named Kyleigh, the youngest; and Marley, the oldest. He closed his first YouTube channel after his parents complained for perceived inappropriate content, despite personal themes in the videos; one of them comprised him mocking "600" meatballs AwesomeSauceFilms Era (2008-2012) Mitch joined AwesomeSauceFilms , which originated in 2008 as a general gaming channel founded by Jerome, which evolved to exclusively featuring ''Call of Duty ''content. While he used to often make videos regarding ''Call of Duty and Halo, the ASF personnel did not believe they would be contracted producing videos for Machinima for over 2 years. Upon uploading the first episodes of their later-popular Secret Spots, they soon found the role of Machinima Respawn Director. Other popular series during the period include Clip of the Day, Zombies, and Master Quest. The latter received a 13-hour compilation. The channel entered hiatus in December 2012 because Mitch, Jerome, Zak and Mat got bored of Call of Duty, so the trio shifted focus to Minecraft. Despite promises to resurrect ASF and fans tweeting "#ReviveASF", the channel has remained unused. In 2015, Mat attempted a revival of ASF only to be stopped behind-the-scenes by Mitch and Jerome, who did not want to return to ASF. Mitch launched his now-most popular series Minecraft: Hunger Games on November 1, almost 28 days before ASF's final video "Black Ops 2: Funtage #3 (Dolphin Dives, Secret Spots, and More!)" was posted. During the shift from general gaming to Minecraft, Mitch, especially Jerome, were frequently featured in SkyDoesMinecraft's videos, drawing an influx of young subscribers and generating criticism from older fans. ]] Found by: @cassidyxwoods on Instagram, Mitch graduated from'' Beaconsfield High School'' in 2011. In his yearbook, his quote was chosen at random and was the famous quote by Ralph Waldo Emerson, "Progress is the activity of today and the assurance of tomorrow". In Minecraft videos uploaded before Episode 6 of Hunger Games, Mitch used a skin resembling Winnie the Pooh, referencing his favorite cartoon character as a kid. That skin was later changed to his current skin when he tweeted a picture of him in a red hoodie and asked his fans to make him a skin that looked like it and he would choose the best one. Team Crafted Era (2013-2014) Soon after Mitch and Jerome began recording with SkyDoesMinecraft and his crew, they joined Team Crafted. Team Crafted was a group of MC YouTubers who would record often with each other and help each other grow in the YouTube community. Mitch instantly gained a large subscriber base and became Team Crafted's most popular member, despite not being the most subscribed. All of Team Crafted would grow and prosper, but a downfall began, beginning around June and July 2013. Dawn, Sky's fiance, broke up with him, and soon after, a falling out occurred between Kermit and the group, leading Kermit to leave Team Crafted. In August, after feeling that Seto wasn't interested in what the group had planned and did not want to go to community or business events, Mitch proposed kicking Seto from the group. Seto was kicked and, feeling betrayed, disappeared from the public eye. Over the next few months, they planned the launch of their new channel and brand. 1 hour after releasing the TeamCrafted Hub channel video, Seto released his own video after being inactive for months. In it he explained his side of the story. This released a bombshell against the group, mostly against Mitch and Adam. Everyone in Team Crafted's views dropped significantly. They pressed on, but several months later, two days after adding their newest member Ryan to the group, Team Crafted lost 4 of its members in a single night. Over the next two weeks two more members left. Their has been no mention of Team Crafted since its only private event. Adam seems to have had a fallout with Mitch, and neither mention each other anymore. Mitch and Jerome are in a well-known ship called "Merome". Merome is the most famous ship in TeamCrafted (second famous being Skylox, which is a shipping between SkyDoesMinecraft and Deadlox). On Mitch and Jerome's 10 hour livestream, Merome trended 4th place on Twitter and remained on the top trends list for 3 days. On Instagram, Merome has over 5300+ posts, gaining 5000 after their Livestream. (Merome was previously called ASFCanadian, but the two YouTubers have changed it to Merome.) The Pack Era (Late 2014-Present) Sometime in late 2014, Mitch, Jerome, Preston, Rob, Lachlan, and Vikk formed a group dubbed "The Pack" which sometimes makes videos together. They have done some charity things together, namely Pink Lucky Blocks For Boobs Videos. However, other Minecraft YouTubers (Such as NoochM and PeteZahHutt) have been excluded from joining, causing a drop in their popularity as "The Pack" became more well-known. Unlike Team Crafted, many feel The Pack will live on much longer as all of the guys are seemingly close friends. However, like Team Crafted, The Pack is a business organization, founded solely for the purpose of making more money. Being in this group has encouraged Mitch to expand his horizons, including launching a second channel and testing a roleplaying series called Minecraft Toys. Although it failed, he found that he can maintain his fan base without relying solely on Minecraft Hunger Games, the original source of his Internet fame. He joined H2M (How To Minecraft) for Season Two and has uploaded somewhat regularly. He still plans to eventually release his PvP challenge series in which he goes on PvP servers and does not leave until he wins a game. Although he has tried to set up a consistent livestream schedule, he has not been able to keep to a regular timetable and as such uploads at irregular intervals. For a time, he lived with Lachlan in order to do crazy funny challenge videos in order to gain popularity on their respective channels. Quotes *Hey doods, it's Mitch or BajanCanadian here! *Hey, dood. *Oi Fish Fish *Hey, biggums. *Hokeyp. *Slap dat like button witchya forehead! Take care.(old outro) *Boom, shaka laka. It's dang-a-lang time! (old) *I'm onna boat, mudda-trucka! **loud slurp into microphone* *No plz (please)! I fan! *To the left, to the left. *Darren Sharper, puttin' da team on my back! (old) *BETTY!! *El boost, biggums! El booooost! (old) *On da way! Bum-bum-bum-bum, on da way! (old) *Dat determination dough! (old) *I make dat booty go M'da da M'da da. *Nah/Yeah G. (old) *Talkin 'bout all that goooood sh*t! *Big Booty Baccas. *No hetero. *Dat booty dough! *Hey Biggums, I GOT BETTY! *Ooh babyy! *You best be steppin'! *What you jumba willis? *Mah Gawd! *Katniss! Katniss Baby! *Disco Party! Disco Party! *Jerome, I got dat axe dough! *We be playin da Hunga Deens/Games. *You like dat? *Jerome, I won da hunga deens/games! *GG! *We gonna bash some skulls! *You can't stop me! *Yo what up, dawgs! *You're a dirty, stinkin' BACCAA! (usually followed by fake crying) *You're a monster! *This guy's DONE! *DIAMONDS?!?! *(Jokingly) Poshlifeclothing.com *Join me and Jerome on the battlefield. *Hey, you know what'd be really cool? Splash potion of- f*ck. I'm dead. *Feed the hungry Bacca! *Be freeeeeeee! Popular Series on the Channel * Hunger Games * Factions * Lucky Blocks * Music Videos * Nexus Server Minigames- SWAT * BattleDome * H2M * Agario * Various Server Minigames (mineplex, hypixel) * Parkour * Challenge Videos Vocabulary *Diamond Axe - Betty *Diamond Sword - Big Bertha *Gold - Chicken Nugget Butter *Cooked fish - Vile Creature *Chestplate - Boobs/Boobplate *Boots - Booties * Bow - Katniss *Leather Boots - Boots with the fur *Chainmail - Sexy Lingerie *Enchanted Items - Shiny (item) *Lapis Lazuli - Blue Pickels (Called "Blue Sh*t" until late 2013) *Iron Axe - Fredrick *Gold Axe - Sylvia *Enchanted Gold Axe - Sacrificial Axe *Enchanted Stick - Mr. Betty (Rarely spoken) *Stone Axe - Dat Axe *Diamond Shovel - Pete's Spade *Cocoa Beans - Deer Poop *Ink Sac - Blooper Egg *Pumpkin Pie - Pumpkin Pie made by NoochM's Mom *Snorlax - Hodor * Fishing Rod-Spec Cannon Trivia *Mitch is 6 days older than Jerome. *He, Jordan Maron (CaptainSparklez), and Ashley (AshleyMarieeGaming) had a panel about Minecraft and YouTube at PAX East 2014 that was later posted on the Polaris channel. **PewDiePie follows him on Twitter. **Mitch seems to have had a fallout with most of his former friends, namely Zak (HippoHIH), Adam (SkyDoesMinecraft), Ashley (ashleymarieegaming), and Mat (NoochM). **Mitch finally owns a house in Florida and lets Lachlan and Jerome live with him, and he lives very close to his other best friend Ryan. **Mitch was banned from MCSG for using Better Sprint Mod. **Mitch has a girlfriend named Jessica Pietroniro and is slowly starting to put her into his videos. **Sky has reached out to Mitch to mend their friendship saying on twitter "Now prep yourself @Bajan_Canadian I'm coming for you next. Fuck the past g. I miss you homie. Coming for that booty." Mitch has not responded and still refuses to follow Adam on Twitter. **Mitch is taking part in Super League Gaming, in which you sign up and go to a theater and play Minecraft. Mitch is one of the first YouTubers taking part in this, along with Jerome and Captain Sparklez. **During Mitch's video where he Googles himself, he stated that he is non-religious in response to the Google search "Is bajancanadian a Christian". Music Videos Mitch directed a music video, a dubstep parody of Decisions by Borgore. The video has a stunning 47.5 million views, making it the most popular video on his channel as of December 29, 2014. The second most popular video on his channel only has 5.3 million views. Vocals: Jake and John Cardiff (CardiffNation ) Instrumental: Metiri (Metiridubstep ) Animation: Jayden Bev (AtomicMonkeyPro) On the anniversary of his parody he uploaded a parody of Moondust by James Young. The video is named Endstone. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_u3ql2gvBo. There is another song called "Bajan Canadian Song" it is a Parody of Imagine Dragons' "Radioactive". By https://www.youtube.com/MinecraftJams and thanks to https://twitter.com/inkbyteart The Video has 21.6 million Views. Another song called "Creeper Fear" was made yeah... Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers